Profesor
by Nekiiito
Summary: -LEMMON- Lo peor era que su maestra favorita se fuera del campus. Pero nunca creyó que aquel vacío sería velado de amor y pasión. Para Triana Cullen en su Cumpleaños.


**Profesor**

Los personajes son de la mente de S. Meyer. Yo me adjudico la trama, y pido prestados ciertos personajes para jugar un momento con mi imaginación.

_._

_Lo peor era que su maestra favorita se fuera del campus. Pero nunca creyó que aquel vacío sería velado de amor y pasión. Para Triana Cullen en su Bday_

.

Todos los días comienzo a despertarme con la intrusa aparición de los rayos del sol, los cuales se cuelan a través de las pesadas cortinas de mi habitación. Si no son los rayos, son los estridentes canturreos matutinos de los pajaritos, que no tienen otra actividad más que despertar a las personas en la mañana, sobre todo.

Lo peor era cuando se juntaban ambas cosas, como hoy.

—Quédate conmigo otros cinco minutos más, Morfeo —susurraba, mientras me enrollaba en las sábanas para lograr capturar aquel Dios y seguir gozando de la calidez de mi cama—, verdad que hoy es martes… —me dije, sentándome muy a mi pesar al borde, para ver de mejor forma, la hora que tenía mi despertador. Las siete y veinte minutos.

Alcé mis brazos y moví mis hombros de manera holgada para que mi cuerpo adormilado se activase. Bajé a la cocina y llené el hervidor eléctrico de agua. Mientras se calentaba, me dirigí a mi habitación y busqué entre el cerro de ropa lo que utilizaría para el día de hoy.

—_Las ventajas de vestirse de_ _negro_ —pronuncié con una sonrisa triunfante al mirarme frente al espejo. Busqué en el velador el delineador de ojos y los pinté al tiempo que escuchaba cómo el botón del hervidor hacia su _clic,_ avisándome que el agua ya estaba lista para mi taza de café. Busqué la azucarera, estaba vacía.

Sin azúcar no iba a beber ningún café—. _En la universidad, Bells, ahí beberás una gran y considerable cantidad de cafeína._

Agarré mi bolsito y eché doble llave a la casa. Caminé hacia el negocio de la esquina, y antes de que pidiera lo que quería, la señora ya sacaba la cajetilla de cigarrillos que solía comprar.

—Y me vende además… _gracias_ —corté en mi mente, cuando se devolvía a buscar un encendedor. No había brisa alguna que me impidiera prender el tabaco, por lo que aprovechando la situación de haber salido antes de mi casa, esperé con cigarrillo en mano el transporte para dirigirme a la universidad.

Apagué la colilla antes de que llegase al filtro, y busqué en mis bolsillos la mitad del chicle de menta. A la tercera mascada, vislumbré la locomoción que me servía para irme a mi central de estudios. Saqué el dinero y mi pase escolar que ya tenía preparado. Miré con odio al chofer y me senté prácticamente al final.

.

—Debí suponérmelo —llevaba ya cuatro años estudiando en la misma universidad, y aún no podía aprender que este sector tenía un clima totalmente distinto al resto de toda la ciudad.

Podría haber un enorme sol, alumbrando desde el nacimiento de los cerros hasta la infinidad del mar, sin nubes, sin viento. _Pero aquí no_. Aquí se aglomeraría todo el frío de la ciudad, o viceversa.

Comencé a dirigirme hacia el sector de mi área, Ciencias Humanas, la cual quedaba al centro de todo el campus, con una plazoleta llamada comunistamente _La Reforma_. La subida de unos cinco minutos a paso lento me hacía pensar en la idea de dejar de fumar. Pero bastaba que llegase a la meta, para querer prender otro tabaco y no recordar mi suposición, hasta el próximo día.

O la próxima subida.

En el sector donde predilectamente se colocaban nuestros compañeros para hacer hora y esperar a que aparecieran los profesores, ya se encontraba Alice intentando conversar con unos de los pajaritos que ni siquiera le observaba.

—Alice.

—¡Hola Bells! —me contestaba feliz. Abrió su mochila desteñida por culpa del sol y sacó un poco de papel higiénico.

—¿Resfriada otra vez?

—Parece que sí —respondió luego de sonarse la nariz estridentemente—, espero que Leah no llegue tarde para la clase de latín.

—Menos mal que el profesor no es exigente en cuando al horario de entrada. —seguimos conversando de trivialidades, hasta que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros llegaron y se aglomeraron un poco más alejados de nosotras. Era como si tuviéramos lepra o algo por el estilo. A poco nos interesaba. Siempre cumplíamos con todos los deberes y obteníamos las mejores calificaciones en las asignaturas, sobre todo en los de literatura. Nuestra especialización favorita.

Y como no, si teníamos a una de las mejores profesoras del país, la doctora, magister y con un currículum de unas veinte hojas, la señora Olga Grandón.

Leah no llegó a la hora, _como era de esperarse _por lo que Alice y yo nos encaminamos hacia la sala, donde el profesor —el cual llegaba antes que los encargados de la limpieza de los salones de clases— nos estaba esperando para iniciar su cátedra.

Nuestra amiga llegó a los quince minutos después, con cara adormilada.

—Pasaron dos locomociones, pero ambas estaban llenas —susurraba, cuando terminaba de acomodarse en la silla.

—Chicas, tengo que contarles algo que soñé —murmuró de la misma forma Alice. Leah y yo asentimos. Sabíamos que Alice tenía cierto grado de pitonisa en nuestro grupo. A veces soñaba con cosas que se cumplían. Y otras, con incoherencias realmente absurdas.

La cátedra culminó con la entrega de un pequeño examen que habíamos rendido la clase anterior. Vimos nuestros resultados y hablamos acerca de las palabras donde teníamos los errores.

Caminamos hacia el quiosco azul que se encontraba debajo de las oficinas de nuestra facultad. Alice compró un paquete de galletas que le obsesionaban, con relleno de limón. Leah un paquete de roscas y un jugo de manzana, y yo mi tan ansiado café, cargado de azúcar.

—Cuéntanos qué fue lo que soñaste, Alice —le incitaba Leah, mientras buscábamos un sitio que tuviese mitad de sombra —para Alice y mi persona— y mitad de sol para Leah. Llegamos a un desnivel de un muro, y nos acomodamos debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

—Soñé que la Olguis aceptaba un trabajo al sur del país y nos dejaba abandonadas.

—¡No! Sin la Olga no tiene sentido seguir viniendo a esta universidad —argumenté.

—Es cierto, sin ella las literaturas no serían lo mismo. No hay nadie como ella.

—El sueño no acababa ahí. Ella se marchaba, y llegaba un profesor a reemplazarle.

—¿Se vestía bien? —Leah preguntó con algo de burla en su voz. Y las tres comenzamos a reírnos. Nuestra profesora podría ser muy inteligente y sabia en toda su área, pero en lo que era realmente un desastre, era en cómo se vestía.

—No solamente se vestía bien. Estaba condenadamente guapo. Como para ir a jugar con él a la oficina.

—¡No digas esas cosas! que mi mente podrida comienza a imaginarse cosas —enfaticé.

—¿Pero _se imaginan_ que sucediera aquello?

—¡Has dicho la palabra clave! —Leah le apuntó con su dedo índice, observándole con rostro acusador.

—¡Fue sin querer! Lo juro. Se me salió solita —la gran mayoría de las veces, cuando Alice recitaba la frase 'se imaginan' lo que ella se _imaginaba_ se cumplía—, vamos chicas, es algo muy, pero muy incoherente. No sucederá algo así.

—Te lo perdonaría si el profesor es guapo.

—¡Leah!

—Pero si tú eras la que tenía pensamientos pervertidos con alguien que aún no conocemos —me regañaba Alice.

—_¿Nos toca clases en la J 3?_ —escuchamos que alguien preguntaba. A lo lejos, vimos a una señora de estatura mediana, con un cabello ondulado y corto, cubierto por su peculiar gorrito de paja y lentes que no dejaban ver el verde de sus ojos. Una falda blanca le cubría hasta el término de sus rodillas, dejando ver sus pies enfundados en unas sandalias color caqui. La camisa que llevaba era del mismo tono de su bolso abierto. Un verde fluorescente. Su chaqueta mostaza, su bufanda morada… inconfundiblemente, era la Olga que preguntaba cuál era nuestro salón de clases para su cátedra.

—Al parecer está de buen humor —corroboró Leah.

—Eso parece, puede que haya discutido con el _pelao_ y haya salido victoriosa —supuse.

Seguimos a la masa de nuestros compañeros y nos ubicamos en la fila que tenía las ventanas. Yo al rincón, Alice a mi lado y Leah delante de nosotras dos.

—Ayer le mandé un mail a la… cómo es que se llama esta niña… la que nunca viene a clases…

—A Lauren, profesora —le decían el nombre de la coordinadora de enviar los correos electrónicos con las guías de la maestra en nuestro curso.

—Claro, a esa niña le mandé el último correo de lo que estamos viendo, _La estructura del aprendizaje_, según _Susan Suleiman._

—¿Y por qué el último correo, _profe_? —preguntó uno de los chicos de adelante.

—¿No les conté que me voy de la universidad?

Algunos de nuestros compañeros se asombraron, otros se alegraron. Nuestra profesora era demasiado buena para ellos y ni siquiera se aprendían los nombres de las guías o los contenidos que veíamos en las cátedras. Leah y yo observamos a Alice, que estaba con la mirada perdida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Me salió un trabajo al sur del país, donde nací, crecí, perdí mi virginidad y me egresé como profesora. Es una buena oportunidad, y así no veo más al _pelao_.

—No puede ser… ¡No te vayas, Olga! —prácticamente grité. Leah asentía, Alice, seguía con su cabeza algo ladeada, mirando la pizarra.

—Lamento dejar a este curso, es realmente bueno. Pero la decisión ya está tomada, esta será mi última semana en la universidad.

—¿Y quién será nuestra profesora de literatura?

—Creo que tendrán un profesor. No sé el nombre, pero he oído que es jovencito. Debe de ser un genio en esta área. Mínimo que tenga un magister _¡Soto, sal de la sala! _—La profesora trataba de echar a uno de los perros de la universidad. Había demasiados caninos en el campus, y ella se dedicaba a cuidarlos.

—Alice, ¿qué apariencia tenía el profesor en tus sueños? —quiso saber Leah.

—Era rubiecito, con el cabello algo largo, ojos color miel, bastante callado y sumiso. Tenía pinta de estar algo traumado, pero su belleza le contrarrestaba su expresión.

—Ese es el tipo de chico que a ti te atrae.

—¿Se imaginan que…?

—¡No! —gritamos las dos a la vez.

La clase de la profesora transcurrió con la misma normalidad de siempre. Alice pidió prestada la casa de su abuela e hicimos una fiesta a modo de despedida para la Olga. La pasamos realmente bien, y ahí caí en la cuenta que posiblemente no volvería a ver a la Olguis.

Me había acostumbrado al desorden de su oficina, a sus constantes quejas que tenía hacia el _pelao_, que era el jefe de nuestra facultad. Su cariño extremo, casi obsesivo con los perros del campus y su forma de vestir.

La fiesta concluyó cuando uno de nuestros compañeros se creyó _Hitler_ y nos recordó lo miserables que éramos frente a su grandeza. Se quedó hablando solitariamente en el sillón, mientras los demás invitados se marcharon a sus casas. Alice y yo dormimos en la pieza que estaba al lado de la cocina.

.

Llegó nuevamente el día martes. Apenas pude dormir durante la noche. El nerviosismo de saber quién sería nuestro nuevo profesor de literatura me hacía querer morderme las uñas, vomitarlas y volver a morderlas.

Cuando llegué al punto de encuentro, no era la única que mostraba expectación. Habían aparecido todos nuestros compañeros. Incluso los que se acordaban de ir a la universidad unas tres veces al año, justo cuando cancelaban las clases por las famosas _jornadas de reflexión_.

—Juro que si el profesor tiene las características físicas que dijiste, desisto de mi idea de pedirle a mi padre para la graduación un organillero e invierto ese dinero para que te abras una consulta y le leas el futuro a las personas —comentaba Leah sin hacer pausa alguna.

—Apoyo lo que dice Leah.

—No creo niñas que sea verdad. Para mí, el profesor era bastante atractivo, pero era porque en mi sueño tenía todas las características del chico ideal… de mi estilo.

—Según _Freud,_ eso ocurre porque la personalidad es motivada por fuerzas y conflictos internos sobre los cuales las personas tienen poca conciencia o control. O sea, la caracterización del tipo con el que soñaste es puro teje y maneje de tu necesidad sexual.

—¡Las cosas que dices, Leah! —reclamaba Alice, tapándose las orejas y balanceándose para ambos lados.

—¡Chicos, son las diez y quince! —gritaba Lauren. Todos comenzaron a moverse, nosotras también. Nunca había estado tan llena la J 3.

Nos ubicamos en el mismo lugar de siempre. Alice comenzó a garabatear en la hoja de su cuaderno, Leah le ponía la opción de vibrador a su celular y yo me dibujaba uno de mis símbolos favoritos en mi mano izquierda.

Cada una hacía lo suyo, mientras fuimos escuchando como el silencio se iba haciendo presente en el salón.

Mis ojos fueron ascendiendo hasta encontrarme con su rostro, de un tono tan claro como el mío. Su perfil firme, que dejaba ver a vista y paciencia una mandíbula masculina y cuadrada, que compactaba perfectamente bien en proporciones con su recta nariz, custodiada por un par de pómulos… y sus orbes color esmeraldas, con un brillo esencialmente vital en mi vida de ahora en adelante. Su cabello desordenado por el viento, reflejando matices cobrizos. Me quedé sin respiración, podría darme un ataque cardíaco ahí mismo, y me enteraría cuando tuviese a San Pedro frente a mí, abriéndome las puertas del paraíso.

—No es rubio, ni tiene cara de traumado —analizó Alice, volviendo a dibujar estupideces, provocando que la imagen de aquellas puertas doradas custodiadas por un señor barbudo y viejo fuese desapareciendo.

—Tampoco tiene pinta de perdedor. Todo tuyo, Bells —acotó Leah, buscando su cuaderno dentro de su bolso.

Su mirada se cruzó por un instante con la mía, y sentí como un hielo recorría desde mi nuca hasta mi baja espalda, para luego expandirse por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sentí como los vellos se erizaban producto del escalofrío que seguía recorriendo mi anatomía, y la torpeza de mi mirada, al seguir observándole con una expresión realmente boba.

—Buenos días, ¿ustedes son el cuarto año de…?

—¡Sí! Nosotros somos el cuarto año —gritó exasperada y excitada Jessica. Yo también lo estaba, pero al menos lo estaba disimulando, ¿no?

Si no me había muerto ahora, probablemente ahora lo haría. Él sonrió torcidamente, de una manera bastante sensual, y sentí la necesidad de cerrar mis piernas. _Más vale prevenir que curar, Bells._ Me dije mentalmente.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, estoy terminando de cursar el doctorado en Literatura española clásica, por lo que también soy estudiante, al igual que ustedes —comentaba.

—¿Cuántos años tiene, profe? —se atrevían a preguntar mis compañeras más osadas. Su libido era tan palpable que llegaba a dar vergüenza. Sus labios formaron otra sonrisa torcida, haciendo que escondiera mi rostro detrás de mi bolso, sólo por las dudas.

—Tengo veintiocho años… ¿Alguna otra consulta? Para que comencemos la clase.

—Y más encima viejo… no era tan joven como el de mis sueños —escuché murmurar a Alice.

—¿Qué mierda dijiste?

—Que es muy viejo para mí. Está como para ti.

—¡Hey! Que tengo un año más que tú —me quejé indignada.

—Muy bien. La profesora Olga me dijo que les alcanzó a enviar una guía acerca de las novelas de aprendizaje. ¿Alguien tiene la guía y se ofrece a leer?

Un impulso que no supe controlar con exactitud hizo que levantase mi mano. Jamás participaba en las clases de literatura, a pesar de ser una de las mejores en la clase, además de tratarse de mi especialidad favorita. Puede que la rabia al ver que todas las personas que jamás nunca se aprendían los nombres de los contenidos que estábamos viendo, comportarse de la manera en que lo hacían, me provocó actuar de aquella forma. Me dejé llevar por una _pulsión_, como le llamaba _Freud_ a las energías internas.

—Muchas gracias, señorita…

—Bella… Bella Swan —él asintió y yo comencé con la lectura algo nerviosa—, _Novela de formación y novela de tesis —_hice una pausa para marcar el subtítulo de la guía—_, sintagmáticamente, se puede definir una historia de aprendizaje o de formación por dos transformaciones paralelas que afectan al sujeto: Por una parte, la transformación ignorancia (desconocimiento de sí) a conocimiento (de sí); por otra parte: la transformación pasividad acción: El héroe "va por el mundo para conocerse" y alcanza este conocimiento a través de acciones que son, a la vez pruebas y argumentos…_

Edward hacía las clases de manera totalmente distintas que mi antigua profesora. Aún así, no podía dejar de mirarle. Se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, tan convincente, que si me dijera que es un vampiro, le creería y le regalaría mi cuello para que me mordiese sin oponer resistencia.

—Bella, deja de babear, la clase ya concluyó —Leah me movió la silla, y caí en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Edward ya no se encontraba en la sala, éramos nosotras tres las que seguíamos ahí.

—¡Creo que hemos perdido a Bells! —vociferaba dramáticamente Alice.

—Intenta a lo menos, cumplir la fantasía sexual —me incitó Leah.

—¿A qué te refieres específicamente?

—Tener una relación prohibida con algún profesor, hacerlo en su oficina…

—No podría, aquella oficina era de la Olguis.

—Tú muy bien lo dijiste, _era_; modo indicativo, simple… —Alice y yo le observamos con cara de odio. Odiábamos gramática—. Bueno, en algún salón de clases entonces.

—Las cosas que me haces pensar, ¡Leah! —le retaba. Íbamos saliendo de la sala cuando me fijé que en el piso, bajo la mesa del profesor, había algo—, esperen —le pedí a mis amigas y me devolví a recoger una especie de carpeta con documentos. Por el título, supe de inmediato que era de Edward. Su caligrafía era realmente hermosa.

—La excusa perfecta para que le visites en su oficina.

—No iré sola a dejarle su carpeta.

—¿Por qué no? Anímate Bella. No te estamos diciendo que te lances encima de él hoy. Tal vez mañana.

—¿Creen que soy una puta acaso?

—No, pero recuerda que algún día nos disfrazaremos de putas medievales.

—Alice, tu comentario no viene al caso.

—No importa. Ahora anda a dejarle su carpeta.

Nos encaminamos hacia la plazoleta, cuando le distinguí por el brillo que destellaba su cabello. Suspiré y sentí como me faltaba la respiración.

—¡Profesor, Bella encontró su carpeta! —gritó Leah. Edward se dio la vuelta y me agradeció con su mirada de ángel. Iba cargado con el bolso de un _data show_, más el bolso de una _laptop._

—Muchas gracias, Bella —me dijo con su misma tranquilidad y pasividad—, te agradecería muchísimo si me pudieras llevar la carpeta a mi oficina, voy algo cargado.

—Nosotras te estaremos esperando aquí afuera —aportó Alice, haciéndome señales de 'tú puedes' junto a Leah. Los seños de Leah fueron un poco más obscenos.

Suspiré y comencé a caminar con el ritmo de sus pasos, de manera tranquila y serena. Subimos los escalones que nos llevaban al segundo piso en silencio. Edward me abrió la puerta caballerosamente y me permitió pasar primero, a pesar de estar más cargado de cachivaches que yo. Avanzamos con la misma tranquilidad hasta su dependencia. Abrió la puerta e hizo el mismo gesto al ingresar al área de Ciencias Humanas. El lugar todavía no adquiría su enigmático aroma, tampoco su orden y originalidad. Había una pila de cajas que mantenían presos a los libros que estuvieron quizás por cuánto tiempo en las estanterías de la Olga. Me dio cierto deje de tristeza, en las paredes seguían pegados los informes de calificaciones de los cursos pasados, un calendario de hace tres años atrás, e incluso, en la esquina de la mesa, había otra caja pequeña que tenía el extraño endulzante que una vez Alice probó a modo de broma y casi se muere del asco que le produjo.

Me reí inconscientemente.

—¿Buenos recuerdos?

—Sí. Demasiados —murmuré, fijándome en un libro que estaba en el piso. Lo recogí y leí el título: _El origen de la tragedia, _de_ Nietzsche._

—Me encanta este autor, es uno de mis escritores favoritos —comentó.

—¿Enserio? También es uno de los míos —expresé con alegría.

—Muchas gracias por traerme la carpeta, y por haber participado en la clase de hoy.

—No tiene por qué agradecer.

—No me trates de usted. Tenemos casi la misma edad, además, he oído que a la antigua profesora la trataban de la misma forma —asentí bobamente y comencé a movilizarme hacia la salida. Estar a solas con él hacía que me olvidase de respirar.

—Hasta pronto, Edward.

—Hasta pronto, Bella —se despidió de mí con un beso en mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos y fue como si todo a mí alrededor desapareciera y se desintegrase lentamente.

—Esto está mal, Bella —me auto recriminaba al paso que sacaba un cigarrillo de mi chaqueta y descendía de las escaleras.

Y del mismo cielo.

O el infierno.

.

Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde la primera vez que le había visto atravesar aquella puerta. Tres semanas de burla por parte de Alice y Leah. Tres semanas donde aún no encontraba la respuesta necesaria que me hiciera hacer entender lo que sentía cuando le veía, lo que quería decirle cuando le encontraba cerca, lo que deseaba que me hiciera cuando estuviésemos solos, ya fuese en su oficina, en el salón de clases o en la portería.

Había amado a personas anteriormente, pero esta ocasión era distinta. Sentía como si hubiera nacido para amarle. Habíamos intercambiado miradas, besos en nuestras mejillas, y era la sensación más maravillosa que mi anatomía había experimentado.

—Nos vemos el lunes, Bells, Alice —se despedía frenéticamente Leah. Viajaría a casa de su familia, y necesitaba estar con anticipación en la agencia de buses.

—Yo también me marcho, Bells, lamento no poder quedarme haciéndote compañía. Quería estar en el taller, pero el tiempo no me alcanza, llegaría muy tarde a mi casa.

—No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente y tranquila, ya haremos algún día las clases de taller juntas —me despedí de Alice y me senté en uno de los bancos que estaban alrededor de la plazoleta.

El taller comenzaba en una media hora más, por lo que tenía que hacer tiempo.

Me sentí algo observaba, y temiendo que se tratase de algún psicópata o un ente del espacio, alcé mi mirada y vi a Edward. Me saludó con la palma de su mano, y sentí aquella electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo. Me pidió que me acercase, mis pies caminaban solos donde se encontraba esperándome.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Esperando que comience uno de los talleres.

—Mala hora tener talleres los viernes por la tarde.

—No se puede hacer más nada —respondí ofuscada.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No —manifesté a secas. Aquella había sido la primera respuesta que le había dado que mantenía dobles intenciones.

—¿Te apetecería ir a mi oficina? Tengo algo que decirte —me sorprendió el repentino cambio de voz que ejecutó. Él caminó delante de mí, y yo le seguí a rastras. Se estaba poniendo helado y una brisa lo confirmaba.

Su oficina estaba cálida. Encendió las luces, puesto que la solar ya no era suficiente. No había rastros de libros antiguos, papeles pegados por toda la pared ni calendarios añejos. Mucho menos cajas con cachivaches arriba de la mesa.

La repisa estaba cargada de nuevos libros, otra sección de aquella aguardaba a una gran cantidad de CD'S.

—¿Sucede algo? —fui yo la que preguntó lo mismo.

—Sí. Sucede algo, algo muy serio, Bella —su sensatez me produjo algo de miedo. Se notaba nervioso, confuso, con miedo, algo totalmente nuevo que apreciaba en él.

—Puedes confiar en mí —le dije para que pudiera calmarse.

—Te quiero.

_Te quiero…_

Aquellas palabras fueron sonando en mi consiente como un eco que se iba propagando con gran volumen, para después, descender, y volver a ascender.

—Te quiero, sé que suena similar a una locura, no tienen sentido mis palabras… pero es lo que siento. Es lo que sentí desde que atravesé la puerta de aquella sala y te vi ahí. No te conozco lo suficiente, tú tampoco a mí, pero te quiero de todas formas. Tú forma de ver las cosas, la manera en que me miras cuando cruzamos la vista, todo lo que te conforma me hace creer que eres tú la persona que tanto buscó mi vida entera, y en el momento menos indicado, la encontró.

—Yo también te quiero —alegué con sorpresa. No pensé que me quedaría de piedra al escucharle decir aquellas cosas tan lindas—, y puede que no suene tan desquiciado o loco cuando dos personas se dicen lo mismo —le animé, sonriéndole. _De seguro que Leah y Alice estarían orgullosas de mí. Apuesto a que no creerán que me confesé._

Luego de observarnos con esa característica sonrisa boba que ponen los enamorados recién confesados, se acercó y buscó mis labios con los suyos. Fueron esos roces los que avivaron toda la pasión que se encontraba escondida en mi corazón, aguardando a la persona correcta para poder amarla y dejar que me amase todos los días de mi vida.

Su boca calzaba a la perfección con la mía. Labio superior atrapado entre sus labios. Labio inferior atrapado nuevamente, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cintura y me estrechaba hacia su cuerpo. Le abracé con fuerza, temiendo que se desvaneciera en cualquier instante. _Demasiado bueno para ser cierto,_ creía.

Me levantó del suelo cuando su lengua tomaba por territorio mi boca, mi espalda chocó con la puerta. Un golpe que activó todos mis nervios. Estaba a flor de piel, sentía como empezaba a tiritar. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, y mis piernas le aprisionaron. Así me afirmé a él, mientras Edward cerraba la puerta con llave.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi abdomen, mi espalda. ¿Las mías? Hacían también su expedición por su formado frente. Dejamos de besarnos para respirar, era realmente necesario. Él lamió una gota de sudor que descendía por detrás de mi cabeza e hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido que lo agilizó y me apretó con más fuerza entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Mis senos chocaron con su torso y gruñó ante la sensación. Colgada aún de su anatomía, me llevó rápidamente a su escritorio, donde de manera animal, botó las carpetas que tenían decenas de papeles que ahora volaban gráciles y tranquilos por el espacio. Quedé sentada al borde y volví a aprisionarlo entre mis piernas. Sentir como iba creciendo su miembro era una de las cosas más increíbles que había experimentado en mi vida. Y no podía creer que fuese verdad.

Se deshizo de su corbata, y yo misma rompí su camisa, haciendo que los botones le hicieran compañía al regadero de hojas. Levanté las manos para que me pudiese sacar la polera que llevaba puesta, y el frío hizo que mis pezones se endurecieran otro poco más. Me tumbó hacia atrás con más premura y se montó encima de mí.

Nuestras bocas se abordaron de forma salvaje, tratando de llenar todo el tiempo perdido en estas tres semanas, y probablemente, todo el tiempo en que no nos habíamos conocido. Bajó los tirantes de mi sujetador, y se quedó un instante observándome cuando me deshice de este.

—_Hermosa_ —expresó en mi oído, mientras bajaba desde mi mentón, por mi garganta, para descender en uno de mis senos. Se entretenía teniéndolo en la boca, saboreándolo, formando figuras con su lengua, al paso que masajeaba y contorneaba el otro con su mano.

Mi cuerpo se arqueaba ante sus caricias, temía que estuviese empapada completamente, me estremecía de manera irracional cuando se cambiaba de seno y dejaba el otro descubierto, mojado y endurecido. Mis manos palparon por encima de su pantalón su erección. Deseaba tenerla dentro de mí ahora mismo. Desabroché su cinturón y lo lancé lejos de nosotros. Sus pantalones cayeron con torpeza, y se separó de mí por unos instantes para quitárselos, al igual que los zapatos. Yo todavía estaba a medio acostarme en el escritorio. Levanté mi pelvis para que él mismo se deshiciera de mi pantalón, lo agradeció enormemente. Volvió a la carga, jugando a marcar mi ombligo con su lengua. Otra ola de sensaciones increíbles, que me hacían temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Te quiero dentro de mí… ahora —le pedí con voz ronca, escondiendo mi rostro entre sus hombros por la vergüenza.

Escuché como se rió, y se fue deshaciendo de la única prenda que quedaba viva en mi cuerpo. Metió uno de sus dedos e hizo que gimiera al tiempo que me arqueaba conforme lo iba sintiendo dentro de mí.

—Edward… —decía su nombre con dificultad. No podía controlar mi respiración, mi ritmo cardíaco estaba por las nubes y a poco me importaba. Apreté su miembro con desesperación. Fue él el que gimió y mordió uno de mis hombros para acallar su gruñido. Su mordida se sintió de forma tan sexy que me hizo comportar mucho más atrevida y jugué con el elástico de su bóxer. Lo bajé y toqué su miembro sin ningún impedimento, que se posicionaba al frente de mí. Lo fui acariciando, con la velocidad que sentía de sus ahora, dos dedos dentro de mí. Si a él le gustaba hacerme sufrir de esta manera, también le provocaría una especie de frenesí.

Cuando sentí que me vendría sacó sus dedos y se adentró con fuerza. Ambos inspiramos aire con fuerza al sentirnos unidos. Me arqueé para estar a su altura nuevamente. Edward estaba de pie y mis piernas le acorralaron para sentirlo aún más dentro de mí. Me tomó por detrás de mis hombros y comenzó a moverse con lentitud, cuidando del ritmo, de mis labios, de mi cuerpo.

Mis uñas se fueron hacia su espalda, que se contraía a medida que iba acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas. Mi interior le iba apretando con fuerza, su jadeo era la única música que acompañaba mis gemidos, cuales se iban intensificando a medida que lo sentía más dentro de mi feminidad.

—Te quiero encima de mí —pidió de forma rápida y agitada. Su miembro salió y lo empujé hacia el piso. No esperé a que se acomodara, me senté encima de él y marqué el mismo ritmo que llevábamos segundos antes en la mesa. Me apoyaba en su pectoral, y él le daba atención especial a mis dos senos que se movían de forma circular. Estaba llegando al orgasmo, lo podía sentir. Salté con más fuerza, provocando que él apretase con más poderío mis senos y cuando exploté, un gruñido de su garganta emergió y cubrió mi grito de satisfacción.

Me bajó de su miembro y me acomodé apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, en su corazón que latía tan rápido como el mío. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que nuestra respiración se acompasó y pudiésemos entablar una conversación con calma.

—Te quiero, querida estudiante.

Ya no importaba nada más. Sabía que él había llegado a mi vida para llenarme de amor, cariño y pasión.

Y que se quedaría junto a mí por siempre. Tendríamos toda una vida por conocernos, para amarnos y encantarnos con toda la gama de emociones que podíamos expresar y sentir por aquella persona amada.

—Te quiero, querido profesor —respondí, besándole la comisura de sus labios.

**Nota de la autora:**

Primero que todo, *se afina la garganta* Cumpleaños, feliz, que los cumplas feliz, feliz cumpleaños, Tania de la vida… ¡qué los cumplas, feliz! (nunca me he aprendido muy bien la canción del cumpleaños feliz xD)

Deseo de todo corazón que la sorpresa te haya gustado mucho *—* no tengo internet, y no creas que ando a estas horas vagando por las desiertas calles de Meji, buscando un ciber donde actualizar (gracias a la fuerza de las estrellas (?) tengo personitas que me ayudan a la distancias ^^) sé que mañana (si es que lo has leído hoy) me golpearás por ciertas cosas que escribí. Pero se me hacía chistoso ocupar ciertas formas de la realidad. Le daban el toque desautomatizador que tenemos en nuestra vida. (Aunque ocupé el '¿te imaginas?' en vez del _'¿te cachai?'_)

Sabemos que la Olguis es irremplazable en nuestra vida… pero OMG, si llegase algún día un profe así, no lo sé, yo entraría a cuestionármelo. ¿Tú qué harías?

PD. Ahora no podré entrar a la oficina de la Olga, creo que me dará uno de esos ataques de risa.


End file.
